A portable computer of this type is known from European Patent Application No. 0419177, in which, in order to recharge the batteries, the battery pack has to be removed from the computer and the batteries recharged using a special recharging device. Moreover, this computer does not offer the option of using individual, non-rechargeable batteries. Its scope for use is thus limited, for example when once the batteries have run down, a second battery pack containing charged batteries is unavailable.